Various operations used for artificial intelligence systems, including neural network systems, may use operations such as multiplication and matrix multiplication, and the time consumed by each multiplication, or the time consumed by a matrix multiplication, may significantly affect the overall performance of the system.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for efficiently performing calculations such as multiplications or matrix multiplications.